


He's in the Rain

by PurpleAsters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Short One Shot, Twas in my feels sorry not sorry, possibly unhealthy coping mechanisms, sad jeno, sad renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAsters/pseuds/PurpleAsters
Summary: “ Renjun would get sick, Jeno would press a kiss to his forehead, and the hugs would still be warm. Apologies still fell from nervous bitten lips, only to be hushed away by arms around shoulders and the smell of drug store cologne.  ”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	He's in the Rain

_Rain smells like calm, it smells like cold and freshness. Rain feels like cool bullets as they hit your skin._

_Renjun loves the rain, it makes him sick when he stays outside for too long, but he thinks it's beautiful and soothing so he stands outside during storms to feel the skies gun ammunition._

_In times like those Renjun only feels the rain, he can't hear sounds other than water falling into puddles around his sneakers, can't feel the breeze that bites his wet skin, nor can he ever hear his name being so softly called._

_Renjun loves the rain, but Jeno hates it._

_Jeno has to bring in a soaked boy into the house time and time again, has to change his clothes and warm up the frozen boy like a cup of cold coffee._

_Rain brings Renjun calmness, while it brings Jeno worry and heartbreak._

_It's not the others fault, a coping mechanism is a coping mechanism and even if he gets sick during the spring showers he still doesn't touch metal to his skin or burn his throat with acid._

_Jeno still loves Renjun, his heart is held in those cold hands and he doesn't mind as much as he should. Because Renjun is still just Renjun, his hair is wet during May but his eyes are not frozen anymore._

_Their hugs are still warm, their hands still fit perfectly, and their love is still strong._

_Renjun just likes the rain._

_Before the obsession with falling drops the hospital was their second home, the buildings were cold and white and neither of them liked it._

_But Renjun was sick, maybe not the same kind of sick as in May, but sick all the same. His body was smaller, his wrists thin, his personality compressed to bad thoughts and replaying memories._

_A life for a life, his wasn't taken so he tried to take it himself._

_Jeno will never get the image from his mind, even now after months of being back, he still sees red and white tablets in the bathroom they shared._

_His skin had never been that cold before, maybe they both died a little that day._

_A panicked dial of the emergency number that he could barely type, the medic who gave him a sympathetic look as the other was being taken._

_Jeno wasn't the best with emotions, but he cried until he passed out that day._

_He doesn't like thinking about it, doesn't like seeing the white on his boyfriends wrists or how their medications are under lock and key now._

_But regardless of obsession and scarred minds, they were healing._

_Renjun would get sick, Jeno would press a kiss to his forehead, and the hugs would still be warm. Apologies still fell from nervous bitten lips, only to be hushed away by arms around shoulders and the smell of drug store cologne._

_Jeno didn't like the rain, but he grew to accept it because Renjun felt better in it._

_Rain smells like calm, it smells like cold and freshness. Rain feels like cool bullets as they hit your skin._

_Rain boosts a mending heart, it soothes burns and cleans away left over sin._

_He didn't mind anymore, his skin might be cold, but his chest is still hot._

_Renjun is still his Renjun, the rain just helped bring him back._

**Author's Note:**

> A super short, low-key angsty thing I wrote while listening to She's in The Rain by The Rose! 
> 
> I personally hate rain, light showers are okay, but storms make me extremely anxious and panicked so during spring here in in my state Im constantly jittery because of how many severe storms we have oof
> 
> But my friend loves it, and it helped her cope with a traumatic experience she went through a few years ago, so while she was recovering I hung out with her and watched out for her while she was outside.


End file.
